Wendy's Goodbye
by SaffyM
Summary: As Wendy prepares to move on, she writes a letter to Peter. One Shot


**Hey guys...**

**Sorry I havn't posted a chapter of Neverland latly, I've had soooo much work at the moment. Joys of year 10 :D **

**Been thinking, I prefer to write in 3rd person, so I have decided from onwards I am going to write in 3rd person! You had a peek of Wendy's world so now her emotions, thoughts are on lockdown MWAAAAHAAA! **

**Yeah, so I did this in about 15 mins, so beware, it might be a bit shoddy. **

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Wendy Darling sat on the bed, smiling as she examined the silver band that adorned her ring finger. _Peter, _she thought and something in her chest panged. Charles was...brilliant. They had met in the park, as she sat in the shade of a tree, writing in her little pink book.

They spoke for hours before he walked her home, their friendship starting from then. One year later and he had claimed her as his with the ring. She smiled fondly as she thought about her husband to be. _Only a few months now_.

They were to be married in a small service, only the lost boys, her parents, her brothers and Charles' parents were to be present. John was currently courting a young woman called Verity, while Michael was studying in university.

_It's been 8 years, Wendy, he's forgotten_, Wendy's shoulders slumped slightly. He had forgotten, never came to hear the stories and now she was moving on, becoming a stronger woman, a married woman. Months, months, she had waited, sat by the window, looking for the small sphere of light that was Tinkerbelle. Longing to hear him whisper the words 'Wendy Lady'. But he never came.

Wendy stood, brushing her skirt down as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Miss, your aunt requests your presence in the drawing room," the young maid, Gretyl told Wendy in a small voice.

Wendy nodded "thank you Gretyl, I shall be there shortly," the maid smiled, curtsying and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

_Paper, I need paper_, she thought as she found her fountain pen and sat at the desk. She pulled a piece of parchment out of the drawer and set it on the surface.

_Peter_. No, too formal she thought as she crossed the writing out.

_Dear Peter, _

_As you may be aware, I have grown up. _

_I waited Peter, months I waited by the window, longing for you to return, to hear you say my name. A crush, it was, a child's crush, though even now 8 years later, your presence is still imprinted on my mind. _

_I don't really know why I am writing this, maybe just to get this off my chest, though you may not even be able to read my writing, probably now. I laugh at the stories, though I still write them, keep them in the small pink book. I plan to give them to you, if you ever do return, if not I will pass them down, in hope that you might receive them. That and this letter. _

_I will never forget you Peter Pan, though I must move on. I am to be married, I know that word you fear, husband. His name is Charles. _

_I wish you well for the future and hope we will meet again. _

_Until then, Goodbye. _

_Wendy. _

She smiled, though a small tear fell from her eye in a lone goodbye. She folded the note and put it inside the book the led near her.

With that, she stood and exited the room, to speak with her aunt.

* * *

10 months later, Wendy lay exhausted in bed. Charles' bright smile didn't falter once as he stared proudly at his wife.

"What will you call him, miss?" Gretyl asked as she carried the small, now clean baby over to her mistress. Wendy held her arms open to receive the child and smiled as the small weight was deposited in her arms. She cooed softly at her child and Charles leaned in closer, to see his new son better.

"Peter," the words rolled of her tongue easily. "Peter," she said again, becoming more confident in the name. She smiled down at Peter as she snuggled closer to her warmth.

"You did brilliantly, love," she looked up to see tears shining in Charles' warm brown eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the baby's soft head before kissing his wife.

* * *

Peter Jones looked down at the small book that his mother had placed in his possession. He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, his blue eyes flashing as the tears poured from his eyes. It was an accident, a stupid accident, he thought as he remembered the inhuman scream of his mother, as she fell to her death.

He tossed the book onto a table and a folder piece of paper fell out from the book. He sat and opened it, scanning over the information. Peter?

Peter bowed his head, and slipped the note back into its place, and put the pink book onto his study table.

_I miss you, mum. _He thought as he turned on his heel and strode out of his room.

* * *

**Again...I appolgise for shoddiness! **

**Update for Neverland will be soon, be prepare young one! **

**Lots of love and butterfly kisses...**

**SaffyM **


End file.
